User blog:A, Mori/Outline Plans For Timeline Format Without DMS' Content
Deepest Lore So, a lot of the timelines are somewhat based off of Alpha, or, when the timeline was created, Alpha was used as a point of comparison for the explanation of the story of that timeline. However, what with DMSwordsmaster now having left the wiki for what might be a permanent amount of time, the decision has been made that the Alpha timeline will be owned by DMS and unchanged except by him, and that his characters and content are not to be used without his permission. Since he has left the wiki, he can't make stories and he can't really give anyone permission for anything, so the state of the Alpha Timeline and DMS' content contributions are fairly inert, and thus they will likely be kept to there. Since most timelines effectively cannot have roots, whether direct or indirect, in DMS' Alpha timeline, and they likely cannot feature content of DMS', it would be wise if we have a sort of base timeline that does not feature the content of DMS, or at least not in a major or influential way, so that the rest of the timelines can be in accordance to keeping DMS' content in his Alpha timeline. Because of the fact that I consider Saga both to contain the "main" versions of characters in their intended main storyline/arc form, to be a subject of a few stories and contributions (more than most besides Alpha, which can't be added on to), and is essentially open to contribution from anyone (not being owned by a single person, like Beta is owned by Ludicrine), I believe that this should serve as the "base" timeline or "root" timeline from which most other timelines are compared by. To do this, Saga should meet the following requirements: #Contain no material of stories or content that have been requested for removal on the wiki or that has been discontinued from use by all. #Contain most, if not all, material that the contributors have planned for their characters in a "primary story timeline" setting, unless it conflicts with the previous requirement. So, to accomplish this, the framework for a Saga Timeline being a somewhat-similar-to-the-Alpha-Timeline-only-with-more-contributors-and-none-of-DMS'-content timeline must be laid out and established so that there is a clear and defined explanation of its content from which other timelines can draw comparisons from in their explanations of story difference. things we need to do i guess *Ludus Invasion: the DM invasion of Ludus is kind of relevant? I’m not sure if we exactly need the dragonkin to die off or anything on Ludus to happen on that time. A lot can happen here and be changed, if you think about it. Dragonkin could exist on Ludus to the present day with gridmasks, or they could have their populations nearly wiped out by something else at any other time. If so, this would perhaps require a rewrite of Zachary’s arc (as well as I guess Luciras and Mainyu kinda, though they are a bit less important of characters I think) *Binaricka Invasion: Once again, a lot of things can be done here. Since I said at one point that Binarickans eventually went back to the planet and repopulated it, I feel like we can get away with saying that an invasion never happened, but if we do so, then we are going to have to work on Poisonshot’s story minorly, and probably Thristel-Immo’s story majorly. *Vestiba and Sonochen Invasion: These can effectively be scrapped completely as the invasions had no relevance to Vestiba and Sonochen can be retconned entirely. *Entilis Invasion: Kind of confusing because the most important character from this planet, Loripathys, was kind of tied to Revelian’s character in quite a few ways. However, we can scrap the invasion and I can work on things when we get into more progression of a non-Revelian plot. *Holiday Havoc: Perhaps scrap the Schounmund arc and try to redo the whole Shenny backstory thing. Pretty much every character that this story added can be considered irrelevant and be dropped. *TPS: kinda unimportant in this and i can work things out easily i think *The Kuipter Files: This I think is very important and will be hard. Ludicrine, of course, will have to redesign Kuipter as a character if he’s to continue to be included in the stories, and whatever their decision on that is will decide, first and foremost, whether Kuipter as a character would hold a similar enough role for their to be some version of the story where Kuipter is an antagonist and the main cast defeats him, with no Revelian or Mjura involved. If not, then I guess that he can be dropped or, if deemed a good idea, perhaps replaced with a different antagonist for some reason; perhaps to keep the pace, tone, events, or whatever from the original series that would be hard to work without in the new timelines. If so, then however the story surrounding the events of Kuipter would be still dictated as Ludicrine wishes. It is perfectly acceptable both if Ludicrine wishes to keep a lot of the elements of the Alpha timeline, since it is quite possible that he just likes them, and if he wants to keep little to none of the original elements of the Alpha timeline, as it is his opinion and his jurisdiction to do so. Since The Kuipter Files was a catalyst for the general story events, I think that this is an important place to start with things. *Trix: These stories can be scrapped entirely I think. *Dr. Sand: Once again, it’s up to Ludicrine as to what could be done here, in terms of redesigning Dr. Sand and even including him at all. Things can be changed a lot or a little. However it may go. *Corruption: This will likely be scrapped entirely, since DMS owns Zalgo and without Zalgo this isn’t really a story. *Wrapping Things Up: The main characters are nigh-entirely DMS characters-- not only that, but also ponies. It would be enough of an effort in itself to retcon the pony stuff and make things for a different antagonist-- which DMS apparently had plans to do-- but the major protagonist are Revelian, Luna, and their kid, all DMS characters. Yeah, scrapped. Super scrapped. *SIDENOTE: In the case that some stories/events are kept (Kuipter, Sand, Asterion/Poxten), then the space left by WtE:HDML, AN:LIaB, C:HC, J:LT, CI:RtG, SE:TRoZ, WTU, and WTU:E all being retconned that happens in between those things is, well, pretty big. I suggest that we maybe come up with some sort of story to put in here to fill the gap of no stories for a long time. I think that we can come up with something original, maybe introduce a new(-er?) antagonist character, have some major event happen that affects some things, have roles for characters that are kind of minor in other timelines so that they have a bit of a chance for establishment and spotlight, that sort of stuff. While doing that is possible in the story retcon/rewrites, I think that there’s even more freedom here to start with something. *The Battle for a Universe/Asterion: I personally think that we should try to rework this and rewrite this. Asterion wasn’t super based around Dark Matter stuff, and they had their own thing. We can also maybe include Raskova and do a bunch of other fun stuff with the story. I think it could be interesting. This is up to Zoshi, though. *Minor Character Story: … Probably retconned? I mean, Zalgo’s not a thing, at least two of the returning villains (Celestia and Ao Oni) definitely won’t be around, the statuses of Kuipter, Sand, and Poxten are unknown, and the “minor character” group itself is debatable on so, so many levels. The biggest thing that this story contributed was the revival of some characters to use them further in later stories, however 1. The further stories can be retconned if something resembling MCS isn’t wanted, and that’s if the further stories aren’t retconned for the reasons of involving too many characters we won’t use anymore, and 2. In the retcons/rewrites, it could possibly be said that characters like Kuipter and Sand didn’t die in the end and thus wouldn’t need to be revived in later stories for further inclusion. Heck, maybe if we get an evil character with some ability to revive/bring together Ludus villains, have the roster contain a decent amount of decent existing villains-- perhaps some new, some old-- if we define the minor character group not only to consist of genuinely minor characters who it would make sense to be around at the time but also not be too big of a group, and if we actually want to do this, then maybe it can stay. But it doesn’t look like its chances are too good. *The Honeymoon Story: Oh wait, this already no longer exists. *Trix 3: This one’s easy to get rid of and I think people might want it. Maybe we can have a different story thing with a new version of Lord Trollus written by whoever, but… I think it’s doubtful? And it almost definitely won’t have Trix in it. *The Dark Emissary: The main-est characters are DMS-owned, and the major plot events of this involve them in some way. It’s unlikely that this will be kept. Same thing goes for Wrapping Things Up 2 and The Descent, I guess. And now, a section break. *Other Stories???: Well, at this point there’s a lot of time that we could probably fill with stories and plotlines. That is, the time a few years before the Reckoning until Worlds in Ruin. Also, at this point, a lot of the timelines have already branched off, so we can do more things with it. The Grim Game is already a story planned around this time to happen, though that’s after the Reckoning. I have fiddled with the idea of the Grey Agents thing being a short story, and a story about TJ being a thing, and an idea for a story in which evils emerge on Ludus and kill plenty of people, the evils are defeated by the main (and perhaps extended) cast, and then to repair the damage done people use Necromancy or other magics to revive a lot of the dead, the last part serving as a major contributor to the Reckoning. Post-Reckoning, besides TGG, there’s the ideas Hank had for his character arc, and another idea for a story I had that I haven’t exactly finalized the plot for. Like I said, there’s some ideas already floating around, and there’s plenty of freedom in this time for things to be created. *Worlds in Ruin: I say we keep the idea of time travelling to create a “saved” timeline (only instead of Alpha this stuff happens in Saga), probably change some things around, as it really could work, if people want it to. Up to Look-a-troopa for what we might do with this, and also maybe other people. *Post-WiR (Year 0) Doomed Timeline Stories And Post-Saved-WiR (Year -51) Saved Timeline Stories (And Unified Timeline Stories): Here, we have a lot of wiggle room to write things, as little to nothing has really been established or written here. There have been some ideas for stories, like the Blood Thief and Miracle Matter in the Doomed Timeline, and Biira stuff and Nazcan Invasion and Mu Stuff in the Saved Timeline, but nothing’s been written, so it’s not like it’s 100% set in stone. Something to know, though is that no DMS characters can be in this. Even if we consider DMS a Lazro-esque situation where different yet similar versions of stories his content appeared in can still be written if they stay true to what the original person probably would have wanted, the fact remains that DMS stuff has literally zero involvement in events past this point, so there’s no “original approved content” to base it off of. If we keep DMSisms in the other parts of this timeline for whatever reason, we cannot do it in these parts. For that reason, I do feel like it’s better if we do remove DMSisms from the timeline, so that these parts are easier to work with. Category:Blog posts